


weddings are for people you haven’t seen in four years and mistakes. [let’s hope this is the former.]

by Nafmas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Nishinoya Yuu, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Weddings, i'll raise your oblivious asahi with, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: Nishinoya hadn’t always been in love with Tanaka, he remembers Ryuu being the first time he ever placed being in love. But he didn’t think retroactively about it. Only reviewing the details later did he think that, maybe, sort of, he’d kind of been in love with Asahi Azumane, the entire time.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. i'm at this fitting so why doesn't it feel like i fit

**Author's Note:**

> I have 4 of the 7 chapters written at this point. Sometimes you just need to start to post a thing though so that you can get feedback that will inspire you to make more. Anyway, I would be nowhere without Emily because she tells me to keep going when I'm lazy and don't want to anymore.

Nishinoya straightens his tie. Sometimes he wonders if this would have been easier if he actually had still been in love with Kiyoko. 

Tanaka had been so nice about the whole thing. Brought him aside and broke the news slowly. It just sucks that Nishinoya kind of realized he wasn’t in love with Kiyoko anymore a few years back.

Nishinoya wasn't sure why he didn't see it sooner. Ennoshita had told him back in high school that Tanaka and Noya didn't feel the same way about Kiyoko. Ennoshita always had his shit together. Noya thinks Ennoshita probably knew he was gay before he did. Scratch that, Ennoshita definitely knew Noya was gay before he did.

But that was three years ago. This is now. Two weeks before the actual date of the end of the world and Noya's life.

"What do you think?" Tanaka threw his shoulder jovially into Noya as he stepped out of the changing room to stand in front of the full-length mirror.

Noya smiled.  _ Breathtaking,  _ he wanted to say. Instead, he shook his head and replied, "You clean up well Ryuu, Kiyoko-san will be impressed!"

Tanaka turned to Noya and smiled, "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself, you know." Then he sighed turning back around fiddling with the lapels on the jacket.

Noya loved lots about Tanaka Ryuunosuke. His enthusiasm, his endless devotion. How terrible he was at hiding when he got nervous. At least to Noya.

That might be his favorite part of Ryuu, that Noya was one of the few people on the whole planet that knew almost everything there was to know about him. Especially the parts regular people didn't get to see. 

When Tanaka was worried only Noya, and a select few could tell. The worry could be found on the left corner of his lips as he barely chewed the inside. A hint of it in the crease between his brows. Fiddling with his fingertips. A quick huffed breath. "What's that Ryuu, nervous?" Noya teased as he set himself in front of the man. He straightened the bowtie around his neck and flicked Tanaka's hands away and straightened the lapels.

"I just want everything to go well."

Noya rolled his eyes. "You're in love aren't you?"

Tanaka sputtered and turned bright red "B-bw-" he finally cleared his throat, "O-of course!"

Noya gave him a thumbs up, "Plus you've got me at your back, nothing could go wrong!"

Tanaka smiled brightly at the smaller man, "Of course, no way I wouldn't make the guardian deity my best man."

Noya smiled, but his heart hurt so he tried to change the subject, "Speaking of, you never told me who all is in Kiyoko-san's party."

"Oh, yeah, actually, you know how I wanted Kanoka in my party?" Noya nodded at Tanaka's words, remembering the tall woman. Noya adjusted his tie again and looked in the mirror at the two of them. "Kiyoko wanted Asahi in her party."

Noya blanked for a few moments. Sometimes high school seemed like it was just last week and other times it felt like twenty years, but the three years was still a decent amount of time to have passed. Many things had changed, like Tanaka’s hair for example. He grew his hair out if only slightly, keeping the sides shaved close. His fiance on the other hand had cut her hair in a cute bob and the pair did look truly stunning together. Noya, himself still kept the blond streak in front but stopped spiking it up as often. 

Noya shook his head from the memories, "Yeah? I haven't seen Asahi-san in…" He shrugged toying with a piece of his own hair, "2 years? Hinata's senior year at nationals at the very least. I didn't know he was that close with Kiyoko-san."

"Yeah, they get brunch apparently. His hair's still long too. Apparently he stopped getting it cut after something in high school. She says she's jealous of it."

"Wow, must be pretty long. Never knew why he never got it cut."

"Really?” Tanaka laughed lightly, “You used to be an expert on all things Asahi." Tanaka laughed.

Noya tilted his head and furrowed his brows, "I guess so."

The rest of the fitting went relatively well with plenty of teasing. Ennoshita had said he would get his fitting at a different time because his shifts at the hospital were weird. Tanaka and Nishinoya got lunch also, as they both had the rest of the day off and left each other when they went in different directions on the train.

“I’m home,” Nishinoya called to an empty apartment. He threw his wallet and keys on the table near the door and collapsed on the couch in front of some terrible tv marathon.

At some point around dinner, he had gotten up to make cup noodles and was currently slurping through them when the door swung open.

“Welcome home,” Noya answered, not bothering to swallow the noodles before addressing Ennoshita.

Ennoshita sighed, collapsing backward into the space Noya wasn’t sitting on. He smelled like a weird mix of antiseptic and unscented lotion. His head bumped lightly, his hospital ID badge clinking against his face as his head laid against Noya’s thigh. “Noya. How did the fitting go?”

Noya slurped up the last of the noodles before answering this time, “Fine. Everything is all in order except for yours and whatever Kanoka is wearing.”

Ennoshita frowned. “She’s wearing what the bridesmaids are wearing, remember?”

Noya blinked, “Oh, that makes sense.” Noya put the empty cup noodles on their coffee table and leaned back on the couch. “When were you going again?”

“Noya, I went the other day while you two were working, remember?” Ennoshita sat upright and sighed heavily, “Have you contacted Asahi about fittings?”

“Ey? Was I supposed to do that? Tanaka just told me today that he was in Kiyoko-san’s bridal party.”

Ennoshita was quiet for a bit, his eyes raked over all of Noya with an inscrutable look. Noya was about to ask what the look was for but Ennoshita finally said, “I know this is hard for you.”

Noya shrugged, looking away from the man and fiddling with the chopsticks he had yet to put down, “Uh, I dunno. It’s whatever.”

Ennoshita patted his hand on Noya’s thigh.“I don’t think Tanaka would think any less of you if you didn’t want to go.”

“No. I can’t…” Noya runs a frustrated hand through his hair, “I would think less of myself. It was just a crush.”

“Noya,” Ennoshita started, rolling into a sitting position, “You haven’t dated anyone. Ever. It was always you and Tanaka, even in high school. It’s…”

“I’ve been traveling, that’s why I haven’t dated anyone.” He knew Ennoshita didn’t buy the lie. “I don’t want to talk about this.” Noya said instead, putting his chopsticks down on the table and picked up his phone, “Do you have his number? I don’t think I have Asahi’s number.”

There’s a sigh before Ennoshita finally decides to follow the segway, “I’ll check. I’m a little surprised though, you used to be -”

“An Asahi expert? Yeah, that’s the second time I’ve heard that today.” Noya started scrolling through his contacts, “I mean, I didn’t think I knew him all that well, we were friends but...” He trails off as he watches Ennoshita pad into the kitchen. “Did it come across that way?” When he turned back to his phone, right at the end of the A section in his contacts,  _ Asahi The One and Only Ace~  _ “Oh, I do have his number. I don’t remember ever texting him.”

Ennoshita laughs lightly from the kitchen, “Not sure, I always thought you guys were close. You quit when he did.  _ Because _ he did.”

“Well, that was proving a point.” Nishinoya shrugged, opening the contact.

“Was it?” Ennoshita said, finally coming out of the kitchen with some steaming cup noodles and sitting back on the couch. “Oh my God, of course, you added,  _ the one and only ace, _ to the end. You’re so gay.”

Noya snatched his phone from Ennoshita’s view, “What? How’s that relevant? You’re terrible.”

Ennoshita shrugs.

Noya gets up, “I’m gonna call Asahi about the tux.” He presses the call button and presses it to his ear as he gets up to head to his room.

“Oh, well,” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow, “Have fun.”

Noya swatted a hand at him as he closed the door to his room and flicked on the light.

The line rang twice more before it finally clicked, “U-Um, Hello?”

A surprised laugh escaped Nishinoya, “Asahi-san, man, it’s been a while, sorry for calling you out of the blue!”

“Oh, Nishinoya. How have you been? No worries, I was kind of expecting something, probably a text but…”

“Yeah, sorry with the wedding and everything just thought it would be easier. Anyway, I was gonna give you information about where we were renting our tux’s.”

“Oh, actually I have my own. You can just tell me what color vest to get.”

Noya was quiet for a moment. “You own a tux?”

Asahi let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, my work requires us to go to special dinners or benefits occasionally.”

Noya cleared his throat, “Oh, uh, awesome. Uh, I think we’re just doing black. Uh the color scheme is purple, I think, but I’m not sure. That’s what we wore when we went to the fitting today.”

“Okay, sounds good.” The line is quiet for a little and Nishinoya is nervous they get disconnected but Asahi finally says, “I look forward to seeing you again, Nishinoya.”

Noya blushed, “Y-you too, Asahi-san.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

The line went dead.

Nishinoya opened the door to his bedroom and stepped back into the poorly lit living room the two men shared.

“How’d it go?”

Nishinoya didn’t answer, walked over to the couch, and sat quietly.

“Noya?”

“What… the fuck?”

“Hmm?” Ennoshita looked at Noya again with his own cup noodles in hand.

“He owns his own tux? A-and… he said” Nishinoya splays his hands in front of him at Ennoshita, “I look forward to seeing you again.” Nishinoya looks at Ennoshita’s face, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow, “Noya, are you… serious?”

“What?”

Ennoshita slurps the rest of his noodles. “Nope. I refuse. I refuse to believe you are this much of an idiot. Are you serious right now?”

Noya looked up at Ennoshita who was standing, getting ready to put away his garbage. “What?”

Ennoshita sighed heavily and looked up to the ceiling. “I cannot believe…” Then he looked at Noya, “No, you know, it’ll be more fun this way. I’ll be able to keep my sanity this way.”

“Wait, no, Ennoshita, what?”

“No, I’m going to bed. If you’re really this much of an idiot. You deserve whatever is coming your way.”

Nishinoya looked at his lap. This wedding really was going to be the end of Noya’s life.


	2. Bachelor Party of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor Party? Yes please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have more written but I want to write more before I post more.

“I’m not getting a stripper.”

“Oh thank God.”

Noya rolled his eyes at Tanaka as they sat at the lunch place, meat sizzling on the hot grills in front of them. “I’ve been your best friend for how long?”

“I know, I just…” Tanaka shrugged, “Was making sure, alright?”

“We’re just going to the bar, we’re gonna get shitfaced and then we’re going back to Ennoshita and my place and we’re gonna crash throwing popcorn at each other and making fun of bad movies.”

“Ah, so a regular Saturday for us.”

Noya frowned but only slightly, “Don’t make it sound so boring.”

Tanaka laughed, “I’m kidding, you know I wouldn’t want it any other way. Plus if we go to my parent’s place we can keep costs down.”

Noya smiled, “Of course. Plus there’s no way we can get super lost in between the two places.”

“And no strippers?”

“If you want someone to strip you’re going to have to ask me very nicely or hope that Kanoka won’t be upset by the idea.”

Tanaka screeched and almost spit out the beer he was drinking, “God, gross, Noya.”

Noya smiled smugly and shrugged. “You keep asking.”

Tanaka was quiet for a moment, “And you’re sure you’re not bringing a date?”

Noya’s eyebrow fell behind his hair, “To your bachelor party, dude, no.”

“Noya,” He sighed, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Noya waved a dismissive hand, “Naw, plus aren’t you asking too close to the wedding?”

Tanaka made a noncommittal noise, shoulders loosening, “I just, don’t think I’ve ever seen you date someone.”

Noya laughed awkwardly and didn’t look at Tanaka.

Tanaka blushed, “Unless you aren’t into that kind of thing. Sorry, Kiyoko is telling me to try to ‘widen my horizons’ or ‘widen my view of the world’ or something. Are you asexual or something?”

Noya coughed, slamming a hand onto the table and the other into his chest. “No, no, just.” He stopped thinking of how to phrase it, “I haven’t been interested in anyone, you know.”

Tanaka gave a passive look at Noya, “I don’t know, Noya, I feel like we never talk about these things.” Noya avoided Tanaka’s look by grabbing some of the meat off the burner and shoveling it into his mouth. “Fine.” Tanaka finally conceded, “I’d make room, you know... If you wanted to bring a date.”

“Hurry up, or I’m going to eat all the meat.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

__

Ennoshita was standing in the landing of their apartment tapping his foot. “Hurry up or we’ll be late.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Noya said as he grabbed his wallet and slid down their main entryway.

“I see you decided to spike up your hair again.”

“Yeah, I haven’t done it in a while, guess I just forgot how long it takes.” He gave Ennoshita a thumbs up. “Let’s go.”

The walk to Tanaka’s parents’ bar was pretty quick. One of Tanaka’s cousins ushers him into the back room where a kotatsu and some music is being played. The two men settle into the kotatsu and start off with two beers while waiting for both Tanaka and Kanoka to arrive. 

Ennoshita sips to match Noya but doesn’t get a second when Noya motions over for his second. Noya gave him an odd look, but Ennoshita shrugs. Ennoshita is telling some story about his latest patient when Noya calls for another. After Tanaka-san delivers it, and Noya reaches out to take it, Ennoshita takes it and downs half the bottle before Noya even makes an offended noise. “Oy! If you want another, just ask.”

Ennoshita blows on the neck of the bottle to make it hum and takes a smaller sip. He shakes his head. “No, I’m stopping you from doing something stupid.”

Noya made an offended noise, planning to snatch the drink from his grasp but then Kanoka and Tanaka pull back the draping banner and enter into their private room.

Sometimes Noya forgets how bad he has it for Ryuu. But then, Tanaka will traipse into a room like he doesn’t know he looks flawless and Noya can’t do anything but gape, mouth open. He seems to be wearing a button-down rolled up his forearms. He’s gotten taller since high school, filled in too, not to say he was short or skinny in high school but sometimes Noya wishes he could clamp onto him and climb him like a tree. See the motormouth of his and kiss him just to shut him up. Run his hands through the ever-growing strands and tug just a little. It would make him bare his neck. Adam’s apple, strong tanned skin to suck on.

“Noya?”

“Hmm?” Noya cleared his throat and turned to Kanoka. “Sorry, what was that I zoned out for a second.”

“You want another? Tanaka and I were getting our first drinks.” She smiles nicely at him.

Noya nods, “Sure, I’ll have another beer.” Then peeks at Ennoshita and sees the smug look on his face. Noya huffs out a quick breath.

The drinks come and Tanaka holds out his beer, “Thanks, guys.”

“To your future happiness.” Kanoka smiles.

“Congratulations,” Ennoshita added.

“Let’s get drunk!” Noya added last smashing his glass into the rest of theirs as they all set about drinking.

Tanaka is about 6 beers in and Noya, due to Ennoshita’s interference, is only 4 beers in. Kanoka has been making pleasant conversation with Ennoshita, who seems unaffected by his 7 beer state. Noya always admired Ennoshita’s ability to appear completely unaffected by alcohol. Completely coherent sentences, Good conversationalist, no slurring. But when he went to stand up, Noya was sure he would not only fall over but stumble wherever he attempted to head.

“Are you sure?” Tanaka slurred the s as he leaned heavily into his space.

Noya laughed happily. “Sure about what? We were talking about volleyball.” He was light and warm, and the pressure against his shoulder was pleasant.

Tanaka waved his hand, “No, no, about the thing we were talking about earlier.”

Noya rolled his eyes, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ryuu.”

“The wedding!” Tanaka laid his head in Noya’s lap and looked up at him.

Noya almost spilled some of his drink on Tanaka’s face, “Sorry, what?”

Tanaka hummed and spread his arms out to smack Ennoshita on the thigh.

Ennoshita turned “Oh,” he said and set his beer down. “Hey, Nishinoya can you help me get to the bathroom?”

Noya looked up at Ennoshita but realized what the whole stealing beer thing had been for at that moment. “Mm.” He nodded as he slid Tanaka onto the floor and stood to help Ennoshita up.

Tanaka whined at the loss of a pillow but rolled to his side and started snoring on the tatami. Kanoka giggled, “I guess we should head to your place soon, huh?”

Noya nodded at her, “We’ll leave when we get back. Let him rest for a bit, maybe he’ll catch his second wind.” He gave her a thumbs up with one hand and wrapped the other under Ennoshita’s arms to help him.

They stumbled to the back of the restaurant and Nishinoya shoved Ennoshita in the bathroom and closed the door.

Ennoshita was still wiping his hands with a handkerchief as he exited. “Thanks.”

Noya didn’t look at Ennoshita, “Thank you. I didn’t get it but I did this time.”

Ennoshita smiled, “Well then, maybe there’s hope for you after all.”

“Don’t make me leave you here to stumble all the way back to the apartment.”

Ennoshita gasped dramatically, “You wouldn’t!” Then after a pause, and a small stumble, “What was he talking about anyway?”

“Not sure, something about the wedding.”

Ennoshita nodded against Noya’s head. “Knowing him, probably about a date. He keeps messaging me about it.”

“Oh, that would make sense. He asked me during the fitting.”

“Sorry.” 

Noya shrugged.

They managed to struggle back to the table where Kanoka managed to get Tanaka up and they stumbled back to Noya’s place.

“Noya~” Tanaka dragged out the vowels. “Do you remember doing this all the time before I ran into Kiyoko again? It’s like old times, yeah.”

Noya gave him a hard smile, “Yup. We used to sing on the way home too.”

“Aw, yeah!” Then Tanaka started singing loud and off-key, something that Noya doesn’t remember anymore.

Both Kanoka and Nishinoya manage to get the drunken messes into the apartment 3 blocks up.

"Wah~!" Tanaka exclaimed. "It's changed so much. You moved where the TV was."

Noya smiles, "Yeah, now you can actually watch TV in the afternoon without the glare."

"That makes so much sense."

Ennoshita heaves himself fully horizontal onto the couch, "Alright what torture do you have planned for us, Yuu?"

Noya raised an eyebrow at the first name but instead fanned out several movies. Sharknado, The Room, Rubber, and Leprechaun.

"Leprechaun!" Tanaka shouted. Ennoshita grunted.

Kanoka made a noise of displeasure, "I hate scary movies."

Nishinoya gave her a thumbs-up. "It's not scary, don't worry about it." He popped open the disc case and threw it into the old blu-ray player that whirled loudly before finally playing the movie.

Nishinoya got up and headed to the kitchen around the corner and started making popcorn. At some point, Tanaka laughed pretty loudly at something and Kanoka entered the kitchen.

"Osu~" Noya greeted.

"Mind if I hide for a moment from the movie?"

Noya laughed, "Still too scary? Thought the campy terrible-ness would make it okay."

She shrugged, "It would probably be okay if Tanaka weren't trying to scare me too." She smiled. Noya pointed to the salt sitting on the other side of the kitchen. She silently handed it to him and a comfortable silence fell over the kitchen.

After the popping stopped and he poured the contents into a big bowl. He shakes the yellow colored powder out onto the fluffy snack. “Do you mind,” Noya started, turning the words over carefully before finally saying them. “If I ask you something personal?”

Kanoka made a noncommittal gesture, “I don’t see why not.”

“How did you…” He tilts his head thinking, “How did you get over your crush on Ryuu?”

Kanoka’s whole posture changes for a moment, before unclenching. She frowns, “I dunno, time I guess. That was a while ago though. I’ve dated several guys since then.” She seems to consider the question more as Noya doesn’t press further, “I think finally saying something and getting shot down really helped. It’s definitely depressing, but there was something about the finality of it.”

Noya nods but doesn’t say anything.

“Why? Someone you haven’t been able to get out of your head? I didn’t even think you were into anyone.”

Noya picks up the bowl and brushes past her, “Something like that.” He mumbles under his breath. He walks into the darkened room. Ennoshita has decided to fall asleep leaving the floor spot next to Tanaka and the armchair. Despite the bad idea, he sits next to Tanaka, who immediately eats a handful of the popcorn, throws a bit at Kanoka who sits on the armchair as he leans bodily into Noya. “You have to stop trying to scare Kanoka.” He shoves Tanaka.

Tanaka makes a sound, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, more appreciative of the popcorn. “Ennoshita fell asleep.”

Noya laughs, “I see that.”

Kanoka makes a thoughtful noise, but Noya decides he doesn’t want to know. They continue with the movie. Tanaka and Noya razz each other about certain parts and even quote whole sections to each other.

Despite wanting to continue to drink, Noya decided against his worst judgment to let sleeping dogs where they lay. So at the end of the movie, after Tanaka had collapsed, headfirst into the floor snoring quietly, draped blankets over both drunk boys. “Anything I can get you? If you want you can probably sleep in Ennoshita’s bed instead of the lounger.” Kanoka smiled as she got up and followed him to the sleeping man’s room.

“Nishinoya…” She paused outside, leaning on the doorframe. “I…” She played with the end of her hair, “I’m sorry. About Tanaka. He’s always been...”

“I know.” He replies simply.

“He does love you, in his own way.”

Noya doesn’t say anything this time. Nods his head curtly feeling something thick in his throat.

“Good night, Noya.”

He makes a noise he hopes doesn’t give too much away and heads off to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't a lot of Asahi in this one. But the next chapter... I'm just saying someone might roll up to see some hungover morons.


	3. Coughing and Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and Donuts and a visitor at the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL this is my favorite chapter that I've written so far.
> 
> The pining and also the shifting of affection from Tanaka to Asahi.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

Noya has been an early riser ever since he got his job at the gym. Luckily, he managed to get someone else to cover all his yoga classes for the two weeks before Tanaka’s wedding. This way, he doesn’t need to cancel anything and he can help with whatever his best manly duties are.

Despite this, Noya ends up doing yoga nearly every morning anyway. This morning, since he didn’t wake up with a hangover, and his internal clock still got him up, he decided to continue with the trend. He lays his mat out in the front room and just breaths quietly. The soft sounds of Ennoshita breathing and Tanaka lightly snoring continue on. 

He’s in the middle of his sun salutation when there is a soft knock on the door. Ennoshita stirs slightly, rolls over, but continues to sleep on the couch. Tanaka, who had moved to the lounge at some point during the night, didn’t even shift.

Noya stops and quietly goes over to the door and opens it. “Hell-” His eyes come face to face with several coffees in a drink holder and a bag of greasy donuts from the fancy store closer to the city. “Oh. My. God. I love you.”

“N-Noya-san?”

Noya finally looked up from the coffee and donuts to see the strong forearms holding them then to the broad chest, chiseled chin with well-kept facial hair, and long long hair. Brown, half braided along the side, the rest gathered in a ponytail that rested on his shoulder. Finally, Noya met the warm brown eyes that looked oh so familiar. “Y-yeah?” Noya replied. They looked so familiar.

“It’s been a while.”

And the voice was so familiar. Something about the rich tone and the way he stumbled at the beginning... “A-Asahi-san?!?”

A smile spread across the man’s face. “Do you mind if I come in?” He asked.

“S-sure.” Noya barely managed to mumble as he opened the door for Asahi to walk in.

Asahi Azumane strolled into Noya’s apartment. He slipped off his shoes and quietly set the coffee and donuts on the table near their kitchen. He spoke in a hushed voice when he saw the sleeping forms in the living room. “Sorry for intruding. Kiyoko told me to stop by and make sure no one died.” He scratches the back of his head with his hand. Noya almost cried with how familiar of a gesture it was.

“Your hair…” Noya managed to clamp his mouth down before he said any more, but the damage had already been done.

Asahi laughed lightly, “I know it’s gotten pretty long,” He said toying with the end with his newly freed hands, “I could say the same about you. I’m so used to seeing it spiked up.” Asahi looked like he was almost going to reach out and touch it, but decided not to.

Noya tried to look anywhere but at the towering man in front of him.

He was wearing a dark blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His grey slacks look like they’d been pressed. He had a hair tie wrapped around his wrist as well as a silver watch that Noya wouldn’t be able to tell you is expensive, but probably was. His nails were also painted a shiny black and he has a few rings on his tanned fingers.

Asahi looked like a successful businessman on his day off and Noya was in a tank top that has a few holes in it and some yoga pants.

“Were you always this tall?” Noya finds his mouth betraying him again.

Asahi laughs lightly, a warm thing that stays in Noya’s chest. “I think I grew four more centimeters after high school, but I don’t think you’ve seen me since then.”

Noya just nods trying to keep his mouth closed. He finally manages to reconcile the man that is in front of him with the Asahi he has saved in his mind. He clears his throat, “Sorry, I was just doing some yoga. Ennoshita and Tanaka are still sleeping. They’re gonna have some pretty bad hangovers.”

Asahi doesn’t give anything away on his face but replies, “You didn’t drink?”

Noya tries to hide anything on his face too, “I think it’s that I stopped early,” He gives a light laugh. “May I?” He gestures to the coffee with an intent to take one. 

“Sure, I brought them for you all. It’s always what I want when I’m hungover.”

“I can pay you back, too,”

Asahi waves him off, “Don’t worry about it.” He smiles as he sips at his own coffee and leans against the table.

That smile is what sends Noya through his past remembering suddenly why everyone thought he was an Asahi expert. Because he  _ was.  _ Nishinoya had cataloged every version of that smile that he’d ever seen. The smile when he was embarrassed because Noya had complimented a particularly good serve. The angry smile when Noya had saved that same serve. The smile on his face when he thought no one was looking. The self-satisfied smile at a powerful and accurate spike to the corner of the court. The fake smile he gave to appease someone around him. The smile when he looked at Noya for no particular reason. The smile when Daichi told a particularly good joke. Millions of little smiles, half-smiles, fake smiles, face splitting smiles, smiles he bit his lip to hide. All of them filed away. An entire section of Noya’s brain dedicated to memorizing everything about the weak-willed spiker. A whole gay obsession he hadn’t even known was super obvious that died, or better described, got buried somewhere after high school.

Noya hadn’t always been in love with Tanaka, he remembers Ryuu being the first time he ever placed being in love. But he didn’t think retroactively about it. Only reviewing the details later did he think that, maybe, sort of, he’d kind of been in love with Asahi Azumane, the entire time.

“Noya?”

“Huh?” Noya suddenly realized he’d been staring at Asahi, not listening to a single thing he said. “Sorry, I zoned out, what did you say?”

“I was asking what you were doing these days.” He sipped again at his coffee, “I mean besides yoga.” He asked, gesturing to Noya’s attire.

Noya smiled. “Lots of stuff! Remember how I said I was saving up in high school to travel? First thing I did was backpack through Europe. Because flights are expensive, I thought it'd be cheaper to just start somewhere and coast around. I really liked Italy, I might go back, apparently, they fish for marlins," He held his arms out wide, "A fish, bigger than my whole body!" He laughed, then quieted and remembered the two sleeping a few feet away. "I'm currently teaching yoga, while I'm back. I got really into it after I visited India…" He taps his chin. "That's kind of it. I instruct a couple of courses and some other fitness classes over at the gym a couple of blocks down. At least for right now. Saving a little bit more. Splitting the rent with Ennoshita in the meantime."

Asahi looked amused and slightly surprised, “I wouldn’t take you for a yoga person. You like it?”

Noya gave him a petulant look, “Yoga takes a lot of inner strength you know. I’m not just rolling thunder’s all the time, Asahi-san.”

Asahi smiled down into his coffee. “I know. When you were really focused during a game. And I mean, really focused. You were always….” He looks at Noya, “Quiet.”

Noya can’t place it but something about the way he said it. It reminded him of when he said ‘I look forward to seeing you’ on the phone a few weeks ago. Something about it seemed heavy. Noya swallowed. “Yeah?”

Asahi nods but doesn’t say anything else. Their eyes meet and neither wants to be the one to look away.

“Is that coffee I smell?” Tanaka stumbles into the kitchen. “Has my beautiful fiance sent coffee?”

Noya almost jumps ten feet in the air as he jumps away from the table. He hadn’t realized he had leaned against the table so close to Asahi. He grabs his own donut and gestures to Tanaka, “Yeah, it seems like she sent Asahi-san with coffee  _ and _ donuts.”

“What an angel.” Tanaka hummed into his own coffee.

“What a dick,” Ennoshita grumbles as he pushes past Tanaka to grab his own. “Couldn’t give it a few more minutes.”

“Sorry," Tanaka caught Ennoshita’s glare, "Did I wake you?” Tanaka attempts to appease him with a, particularly sugary looking donut.

Ennoshita grabs it with his mouth but makes eye contact with Noya and raises an eyebrow.

Noya almost chokes on his coffee.

Ennoshita turns to Asahi, “No, no. It’s fine. It’s been a while, huh, Asahi-san. You're still working in Tokyo?”

Asahi blinked at being addressed, “O-oh, yeah I am. I mean, I’ve been promoted a few times now. I'm finally getting the chance to design pieces for a line."

“You did it? You went to fashion school?” Noya asked around the pastry he’d started to eat.

Tanaka moves to lean his head against Noya’s shoulder. Asahi watched slowly, “Uh, yeah. I started at the company I'm at when I graduated. So it’s been a few years.”

Noya stiffens slightly as Tanaka yawns, draping himself over Noya's shoulder. He sips on his coffee as he addresses Asahi, “Did school take you very long? Haven't you been at the company for 2 years or something?”

An unreadable expression crosses Asahi's face before smiling, “Yeah, I actually graduated early. I finished schooling in two years instead of the usual four. And I started interning before I even graduated.”

“Wow! Incredible, Asahi-san!” Noya, jostled Tanaka a little as he balled his fist and looked up at him.

Ennoshita laughed lightly to himself as Asahi turned a bright shade of red.

Tanaka grumbled and moved over to attempt to lean on Ennoshita instead. Ennoshita turned subtly away from Asahi and toward Noya and gave him a subtle thumbs up.

Noya coughed on his coffee again, “Wow, I just, cannot drink this morning.”

Asahi cleared his throat and smiled at Noya, “You’ll figure it out. You were always great at adapting.” Noya refused to make eye contact. “Well, anyway.” He smiled at Ennoshita and Tanaka. “Since it seems none of you died…" He looks at the living room. "Wait… where's…"

"Here," Kanoka smiles and waves a hand as she walks over to the coffee. "Ooh, I love this place!" She smiles as she grabs a simple cinnamon sugar donut and puts it in her mouth. She holds out her hand.

Asahi smiles kindly and takes her hand. "Asahi," He introduces himself.

She sets the coffee down, and removes the donut, she blushes as she swallows quickly, "Kanoka. It's a pleasure. I wondered who managed to be the guy in Kiyoko-san's party."

"Guilty." Asahi let go of her hand and turned back to the group but looked at Noya when he spoke. "Well, since now. All of you are accounted for, I best be off or I'll miss brunch. See you soon."

Noya couldn't look away as everyone hummed their goodbyes. Only when he was finally out the door did Kanoka finally speak up. "Oh my god, where did Kiyoko find him, he's delicious."

Noya laughed as he picked up his half-eaten donut. Ennoshita scoffed and Tanaka sputtered the coffee that was in his mouth all over the table and partially onto Ennoshita’s shoulder. Who proceeded to slap Tanaka.

"K-Kanoka!" Tanaka garbled.

She shrugged, taking another bite. "Oh, what? I'm supposed to listen when you see a cute girl but if I see a cute guy I can't say anything?"

Tanaka sputtered again, "Not when it's Asahi-san! He's my senpai. Our Ace."

Kanoka tapped her chin, "That's why he looked familiar."

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, "Not like it matters. He's gay."

"What?" All three gasped at the man.

He shrugged. "I keep up with him on social media. He seems to like Instagram the best, weirdly enough. Not nearly enough pictures of his face if you ask me. Mostly pictures of his work, fashion week, the really good food from whatever dinners and stuff. There used to be some guy he dated about a year back, but the photos were down almost as soon as they were up, I don’t think it lasted very long."

"All the good ones are taken or gay." Kanoka pouted.

"N-No way. Asahi-san?" Tanaka questioned.

"I thought you knew. Why were you okay with the whole brunch thing?" Ennoshita says, his mouth half full of the donut.

"I-I mean-"

"Is he like gay or bi?" Nishinoya cut Tanaka off.

Ennoshita gave him a droll look. "There are pansexuals, too."

Noya waved a hand dismissively. "I wasn't asking about you."

Ennoshita tried to hide a smile at that. "He's gay. Bona-fide 100% Grade A Gay."

"Damn." Kanoka pouted. "Well, I've got my nail appointment soon, so I'm gonna head out. I'll see you, boys, for the rehearsal dinner tonight."

They all nodded at her as she headed to Ennoshita’s room to gather her stuff.

The others made small talk but Kanoka finally emerged from the bedroom with her small bag and the coffee still in hand. "Hey," Kanoka said in a suspicious tone, "Noya, help me with my bag won't you?"

Tanaka started to head over.

She tsked at him pointing a finger with the coffee still in hand. "Nuh-uh. I said, Noya."

Tanaka rolled his eyes as he walked over to the couch and threw himself down violently.

Noya eyed her suspiciously, but picked up her bag and started to head toward the door.

When they were nearing her car and she was lazily playing with her keys, she said. "About last night-"

Noya threw her a questioning eyebrow, "What? Are you about to break up with me?" He asked with a teasing tone.

She smirked, "No, but I am changing my advice. For you in particular."

This time he really wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"To get over Tanaka," She waved a dismissive hand like she hadn't just said his deepest darkest secret out loud, "You should-"

"W-what? What are you talking about? I never said that."

This time. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh."

"That's way off base."

"I thought you played volleyball in high school. Not baseball."

Nishinoya stared at her.

"I'm just saying. Maybe get your mind off him." She shrugged. "You never know who comes to your door…” She takes the bag from him and puts it in the trunk of her car. “With arms that can bench press you and long hair you can pull on and coffee and donuts."

Nishinoya blushed and didn't meet her eyes, "I'm not saying that you are anywhere close to right about Ryuu…" Nishinoya finally glanced over. His voice getting sad, "But Asahi wouldn't feel that way about me,"

"You've got a better shot than I do." She slammed the trunk of her car shut and pretended to wipe the dust from her hands by clapping. "I'll see you later tonight. Think about it."

"With all of you guys reminding me how can I not?" Nishinoya grumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write Ennoshita as an author stand-in for me? Kind of.  
> Do I regret it? Absolutely not.
> 
> Come bother me on twitter @thatspiderstan  
> More likes and kudos and comments will hopefully lead to faster turn out rates for the upcoming chapters!


End file.
